A Fairy's Tail and Pixie Ninjas
by Remnants of a Shattered Memory
Summary: Close to death, defeated Sakura is rescued, and then taken the a different dimension entirely, now a DragonSlayer, she must fight her way and go further into her destiny, and overcome her past as she tries to forget and atone for her sins by starting anew
1. The Battle of FairyTail, INTERRUPTED!

**Terribly sorry, everyone, but I have decided to do a Sakura/Fairy Tail crossover of my own, since I am very up to date on the manga and the anime, I know everything that has happened in the storyline and I shall try my hardest to make sure that I depict that characters correctly as they appear in the Manga/Anime**

**I do thank any support from you and hope that you will have enough faith placed in me to review this story, as they fill me with such motivation that I begin to understand how you feel as you read this, if there are any grammar mistakes, please correct me, as it will greatly aid in making this story much better. **

**I will only ask this once, but please no flames, just hearing that people have been flamed has filled me with rage, so I'm going to nip this problem in the bud and stop it right now. Flaming someone is like being the Laxus from the Battle of Fairytail arc, you're being unnecessarily mean and criticizing someone's work to such a third degree that it should make you feel ashamed of yourselves. If Laxus can repent, then maybe you can too, but I have no wish to deal with them. **

**Thank you for reading the message above you, now I bring to you**_**, Fairies and Pixie Ninjas!**_

**Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, Hiro and Kishimoto do, but I do wish that I could own them, but alas, this is as far as I'll ever get to having them… **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lyrics of the chapter:<span>_

_In reality, I know I can fall_

_But I became afraid when I forgot the wind. _

_Oblivious_

-Oblivious by Kalafina

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped for air, her mind reeling, she was losing. Sasuke was killing her, emotionally, physically, mentally. She didn't know what to do, but she would NOT lie down and show her tummy and beg for mercy like some dog! She was worth more than that!<p>

She grit her teeth, rage filling her, she could feel her chakra levels rise, but her vision was clouding, white mist clouding her vision, is this how Naruto felt as he got angry? She twisted her head, pooling large amounts of chakra into her nose, her ears, had tongue, her finger tips, she could smell him! There! Three o' clock from her position.

She turned, and rushed him, pooling vast amounts of chakra into her limbs gaining speed, but he was so ahead of her with the Sharingan, but she held onto hope. Blindly fighting her opponent through the rage that only someone who loved Sasuke could get into, and she knew that she wouldn't survive.

She slid back as he slammed the butt of his sword in to her stomach before walloping her over the head harshly with it, drawing out a growl and hiss. Sakura was more animalistic now than anyone had ever seen her. Her friends, by their bloody scents were watching her in alarm. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground.

Her fingers and toes dug into the soil, and she could feel the abrasive substance scratching her hands, but she paid it no heed, she continued skidding slowing coming to a stop. She felt her vision returning, but the rage was to far into her system, she was merely gaining back her sight. It was sharper, but she put a miniscule amount into her irises, increasing her vision, already hazy from the blood dripping into her eyes. Snapping her head up, pinkish scarlet locks hung in front of her eyes, and she could feel her snarl as she let out a roar, hands gripping the ground before she launched off.

She felt her blood, whatever remained within her as she raced towards Sasuke, who had Chidori charging through his blade, She let out a guttural gasp as the sword impaled her through the middle. Sliding through her as if she was made of butter. Choking, she hacked up blood, her head hanging limp, a snarl still adorning her face,.

And before Sasuke even knew what was happening, Sakura charged a fist full of chakra and punched him, pouring all of her remaining chakra, life-force and all, to wreak absolute havoc amongst Sasuke's body.

All of her friends screamed her name as she was dropped onto her side, the sword still through her middle. But as blood slowly poured out of her, she felt her rage dissipate, and she wondered to herself, why they were crying… They had completed the mission, they should be rejoicing. Sakura didn't want them to cry.

But before words could escape her mouth, she felt her body give, and the feeling of ground left her, but as she cracked open an eye, and saw light particles, she sighed as she was sucked up into the sky. Where a dragon met her. (i301 . Photo bucket . Com/ albums/nn60 /Zenkar _ 2008/Light _ Dragon_by _ pamansazz . Jpg) Sakura promptly passed out from shock, disbelief, blood loss, and the loss of adrenaline in her veins, not to mention the fatal level her life-force and chakra levels were at. She was supposed to be dead.

* * *

><p>When Sakura awoke, she was sure she had gone to heaven, or hell, she was a ninja, she could go either way. But the point was she was dead. Killed by Lightning… But then… where was she?<p>

"_You are residing in a far corner of the Celestial Realm. I pulled you from yours as you were dying, you have reverted back into the state of a child. Approximately 9 years old, I will put you through harsh training so that you may survive in the world you are to be given a new chance in, understood?"_ The dragon rested it's head near Sakura's and nuzzled her tummy.

"H-Hai…" She mumbled dazedly. "What's your name?" She asked, hazy green eyes,

"_My name is Astrapima*" _The majestic creature lifted it's head to the sky. _"I am a dragon, a race that is near extinct, and when we go extinct, our magic will never be able to be passed down. I am the dragon that Breathes Life and Strikes with Lightning." _At the word Lightning, Sakura tensed, "Please don't put me around Lightning, anything but Lightning, or any Electricity!" She clutched at her head, tears threatening to fall.

"_I know that is a part of why you died, but the lightning didn't have a choice in the matter, the man who killed you was controlling the lightning." _The dragon let out a heavy sigh, smoke billowing out it's nostrils. _"However, I was only planning to teach you to use Light Magic anyway, my power of Lightning seems to have diminished greatly, I do not even have enough to make a small jolt, worry not, I am electricity free."_

"Magic?" Sakura asked.

**And the dragon Astrapima, taught her all of Fiore and Earthland, and all of the creatures and the way of life, how to act around people, the history of Fiore, the different kinds of magic and the magic that she harnessed.**

**But Sakura awoke one day, when she was ten, although it had been a number of years, when Astrapima had suddenly disappeared, and she was alone in a forest, she waited for a number of days, but it did not matter, no matter how long she waited, Astrapima wasn't ever coming back. **

**She cried for days, but she continued traveling, eventually coming to a town named Magnolia, where a certain guild lye. Where another Fire Dragon Slayer with pink hair and a lacrima-induced Dragon Slayer of Lightning were waiting.**

* * *

><p><em>Her figure cast a shadow as she appeared at the door of the guild named FairyTail. She hoped they would have answers for her. Several pairs of eyes sized her up as she walked in. Blossom pink hair stirred around her face messily, sticking up at odd angles. A torn yellow ribbon was in her hair, hanging limp, tattered, and dirty. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and belled out, but it was torn, limp and dirty. It had long sleeves, but one of the sleeves had been torn off, and her bare legs and feet were covered in grime, scratches, and the like. Gashes were exposed on her sleeveless arm, and her eyes were hidden. It was storming outside, and her hair hung limp and wet around her face. <em>

_She stumbled but regained her footing and continued forward, glancing at some of the older members. "I have a question." Her voice was raspy, quiet, almost no one could hear her, but the rain outside seemed to be drowning her out. "Have you seen the Light Dragon Astrapima? I need to find… him…" Her eyes grew hazy and she fell forward. _

_Tears were streaked down her cheeks. After all, the dragon, the guardian who watched over her and took her out of her horrible world, and gave her a new life, and then he abandoned her. It wasn't fair, not fair at all. She still owed him… for saving her life, 4 years ago. The small ten year old form of her lay beaten and broken on the floor of the Guild of Fairytail. _

* * *

><p>"LAAAAAXUS!" A roar, animalistic, of someone who had been on a four year long mission, someone who had pink hair, blazing emerald green eyes, and a golden Fairytail insignia on her cheek. Bandages wrapped down her right leg, and her left arm, on left leg, fishnets started half way down her thigh and disappeared into striped leg warmers, but showed bandaged toes and toes covered in mesh. She wore a strange patched skirt, on side as short as Lucy's skirts, only a half an inch longer, and the other side going four inches longer, both sides stitched in the middle by three golden X marks. Blossom pink hair barely reached her shoulders and fell in wild, untamed layers with Masaomi Kida like bangs in her face, messy from traveling. A strange shawl shirt was on, starting from her breast plate, one side thin and more like a strap, the other side going from shoulder to parallel to where it began, her breast plate, a small piece of metal painted white, iridescent from the tan of the shawl and skirt. An obi wrapped around her torso from ribs to waist, white and gold ribbon and a gold rope. A red sash belt sat at her hips, tying off to the right side, and a big gold and white bow hanging limply at her back. Fishnets started from the top of her elbow to her fingers on both sides, on the right, though, bandages started halfway down her fore arms instead of at her shoulder. A strange black pouch was strapped to her left thigh, smack dab in the 1 ½ quarters mark on her thigh, bandages wrapping around her thigh underneath it to keep from irritating her skin. The ribbons of her bow matched her skirt, only the ribbon on the right was longer than the one on the left, on ended at her knee, and the other eight inches before the longer one.<p>

Makarov looked at the blossom haired girl. "S-Sakura! You're back, and in time for Fantasia!" He cheered, looking closely at the girl.

Laxus glared with his frosty blue gaze, oho~ So you're back? What's another pixie to crush?" He grinned at her. "You can play too!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man, already tired of his games. "Laxus! Stop this at once! This guild has done nothing to harm you!"

"Says you! Tch… Whatever, Pixie-Cut, I don't need to take shit from a LITTLE GIRL like you!" He taunted, causing the woman to bubble in anger.

"Shut-it you Short-circuited MORON! Just like you, I don't need to take shit from a YAROU!" She yelled back, pupils drawing into slits, her canines elongating.

"Whatever, fairies, you have four hours to catch and defeat us.. .what is it? A hundred against Four, I'm sure you'll have no problem." He grinned arrogantly, "I'll be waiting… Fairy losers!" He stopped real quick, "Oh and the Blossom-Pixie too, of course."

Sakura made for the door, to stop them but was knocked back by ruins as everyone else ran out, except three. A salmon haired boy was rubbing his head while a punk rock was banging the wall, and Makarov was staring at it with solemn eyes. He sighed, "It says everyone except Dragon Slayers and Guild Masters may pass through." He looked back at the statues of the girls. "If only Levy was out, she'd be able to rewrite the runes."

"Rewrite Runes? I thought only Fried could do that, and Evergreen, to an extent." She thought aloud, "Looks like some good rookies have joined since I've been gone." She looked back at Makarov. "Don't worry though, I'm very sure someone will bust us out." Her gaze turned solemn, why was she always relying on her friends, in her old life, one of the only things she truly did on her own, made her end up KIA in their eyes… she wondered how they were doing.

She missed Astrapima, she wanted to kill Laxus, she hated Evergreen, and her past life, she wanted to help out her guild! That was her INSTINCT!

Haze came over her vision, much like when she fought Sasuke. And her senses heightened thanks to chakra. She began to sniff out an antidote or some way to get to a healer. She would not lose! She would never give up. She wouldn't ever leave her friends behind ever again! That was her NINDO!

* * *

><p><strong>Dooone~ How did you like it? It's only the prolouge, and although it may have moved fast, the rest of the story is going to go very slowly, I'm going to be intricate on the feelings of the characters and make sure I capture everything correctly. This is going to follow the Fairy Tail series. Tower of Heaven, Tenroujima, the works, Nirvana, but what I need is support for this story, ne? ^^<strong>

***Astrapima- I combined the Latin words Astrapi (Lightning) and Anima (Life) to give the name the desired effect, it took me a while to come up with a name, but I am very proud that I accomplished this. If you happen to think of more suitable names, preferably latin, please let me know, and if Astrapima already stands for something, please tell me T^T I don't want the name to mean **_**Tits of a Goddess**_** or anything like that, besides the fact that it's a GUY dragon. **

**Anywho… please review, I look forward to it. This is going to be a fun project for me, and I WILL see it all the way though!**

**YEEHAW!**

**Ja ne~**


	2. That Rune Wall Is So Irritating

**Hello again, this is the second installment, and technically chapter one, of Fairy's Tails and Pixie Ninjas~ Wooohooo~ I must thank my first reviewer Inner Cookie, for her nice review an d alert! And also nerdy fresh for very nicely pointing out a flaw in the summary~ But the problem has been fixed and I am glad to say… THE SUMMARY IS EVEN BETTER THAN IT ORIGINALLY WAS! **

**Not to mention a very nice reviewer who made me grin from ear to ear like Naruto when he thought of a good way to weasel money off teammates for 10 bowls of ramen. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Anywho… I'm afraid that I may have the storyline slightly jumbled, when I watched these episodes, I was sick with the flu and drugged up on Tylenol Cold and Flu`**

**So… action right off the bat! YEEEHAW!**

**I do not own FairyTail or Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lyrics for the Chapter:<span>_

_Where are you going?_

_A mirage in the distance_

_Someday when we are frightened _

_Show us our future_

_When two helpless hearts draw close_

_Real Sadness spreads its wings_

_** -Oblivious, Kalafina**_

* * *

><p>Sakura paced, her irritation reaching it's peak as she continued to think of the rune wall, her gaze still blind. She sniffed, locating Makarov. "Master!" She barked, her growling tone filled with rage, "Is there any way to get through this rune wall?" She hissed, "I'm going to kill Evergreen, Fried, Bickslow, and Laxus after this! Maximum punishment!" She roared, sparks dancing across her skin in her agitation. "Making family members fight against one another… unforgivable!<p>

Leaning against the wall, she could feel herself tuning out everything, her eyes becoming lack-luster as she delved into her memories, especially with at how much the guild had changed, she hated the "new-smell" that the beer hall had, when it had once smelled like old varnish, liquor, and ink.

She missed the old fairy tail building, the one that she had been bounding through the city to catch a glimpse of.

* * *

><p><em>HAAAA…URRRRAH!" Sakura punched the wall with a fist of light, her green eyes glaring at the thing. The original building of Fairy Tail was behind her as she continued her training, alone.<em>

_She wasn't going to get close to anybody, because they would end up dying, or leaving her. Tears sprang to her childish tear ducts and she forced them away, glaring at the ground. Thoughts of Astrapima and her old teammates and teachers sprang to the forefront of her mind. _

No. _She told herself. _I won't cry, crying is pathetic. None of the other kids cry, so neither will I. _She nodded to herself in conviction, completing her thought with a new leap of willpower and determination to not let those tears fall. _

_She went back to punching the rock, she wouldn't be useless, _I won't be useless, I'll find Astrapima, and I'll have him back, and I'll be taught new magic and I'll show him how strong I've gotten, and how independent I am. Surely he'll be pleased. _Her chakra thrummed just underneath her skin, pleased. _

_She thought of the other children in the guild her age, there was that Natsu kid, the one who claimed he, too, had been raised by a dragon, and the ice trainee Gray. Erza, the quiet one, and Mirajane, her eternal enemy. Really, honestly, the only truly normal person she could find was Cana, but that may be because she hardly ran in on the arguments. In her opinion, Lisanna reminded her way too much of her post-genin self for her to hang around, because she didn't know how to react to such a cheerful girl. And Laxus was too demanding and aloof, not to mention a complete bastard. _

Don't use such language_, a voice in her head chastised, but she bit back a smirk. She was technically twenty six, give or take, she could use whatever language she wanted. She suddenly felt old. _

"_**You're form is wrong."**__ A voice interjected. Strong and unbridled. Sakura looked up to see Erza Scarlet standing there, her newly acquired outfit of metal shining in the bright, midday sun. _

_Sakura straightened from her stance, looking at the girl. __**"How so?" **__She inquired, raising a skeptical brow at the other girl. Erza smirked, her brown eyes staring down the exotic girl's own jade-emerald ones. _

"_**You're feat were too wide apart, taking away some power to the blows, and the way you reeled your hand back was all wrong, you'll break knuckles." **__She explained, her expression dauntingly bored and Sakura suddenly felt very embarrassed and incredibly stupid. _

"_**R-right."**__ She murmured. How could she make such academy mistakes, sure her form had been terrible as a child, but she never dreamed it would be to this point. She knew her face, probably clashed horribly with her hair. _

"_**Other than that though, it was still better form than I've seen in Natsu or Gray, they punch too much with their arms and shoulders and don't even twist their body, I'm surprised they haven't broken bones yet." **__Erza commented, watching the boys fight a little ways away. She sighed, __**"I was like you when I came here, but maybe opening up a little will help you, it has me. You get rivals and friends and a family." **_

_Sakura looked up, her eyes stinging with tears. Not at the sentimental value, just over the fact that she didn't even think she was ready for a new family, she was still mourning the losses of her old family, and nursing the deep wounds from the disappearance of Astrapima. _Maybe in time, maybe then I can have a new family, but I want to give my old one the mourning they deserve, and perhaps then I'll form bonds with you all.

_Yes, the time would come, when she would no longer be able to stand being alone, when she would be forced to grow close to people to keep her sanity. After all, she didn't want to end up like that aloof spark-bastard Laxus, no matter how much he was Makarov's grandson, she still hated him. _

_But he was technically going to be part of her family anyway, and she would never be useless to her family again, not now, not then, and certainly not when she was older. She'd be damned before she let yet another set of bonds slip between her fingers like liquid._

* * *

><p>Erza was the first unfrozen by the sheer idiocy of Natsu, and the fact that due to her glass eye, only half of Evergreen's magic had worked on her. After talking to master, and learning that Mystogan had even arrived to take down Laxus, the red head had talked to Sakura for the briefest of moments and was gone once again.<p>

Sakura sighed, and continued to feel her impatience rise, waiting really wasn't her cup of tea. She glared as her thoughts turned to Sasori, who she hoped was in hell right about now. She shook her head of the dangerous thoughts that were invading and continued looking out the open doors outside, and narrowed her eyes as she spotted a little glowing dot in the distance, right on the line of the city limits, _He better not have. _

__Inner's voice, though unwelcome, invaded her thoughts. **Oh I bet it's exactly what I think it is and what you're afraid of~ **She sang in an annoyingly sing-song tone, it made Sakura want to take a chair and hurl it across the room at someone, preferably Natsu, who was making the most racket.

Glaring, she turned back to her list on Ways to Ensure Laxus is Tortured to Insanity and Winds Up Dead.

* * *

><p>Erza glowered at Evergreen, who was talking of taking the title Titania for herself, before the woman got a glint in her eyes, not that Erza cared about the woman's horrible use of eyes (Truth of the matter was that it caused her discomfort to see someone misusing their eye's abilities against their family like that).<p>

She smirked, and Erza's glower turned into one that could kill. "If you were to strip, degrade yourself, and we'll see if I'm merciful to your little friends." Flashes of Sakura, a child and alone; Lucy, happily crying at being rescued and defended by the guild; Juvia fawning over Gray; Mira, mellowed and happily making Erza's favorite cake; Cana drunk and with another barrel of beer being consumed; and Levi, young and forgiving and ready to absorb knowledge.

Erza felt herself unwilling to give up these friends, but there was no way to ensure that Evergreen kept her promise to spare their lives, and Erza made her choice. Light consumed her and arched her back, arms sticking out horizontally before sliding down to wear they were parallel to the ground. Her hair flowing freely behind her

Evergreen's victorious smirk turned into a frightened shudder as Erza emerged in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, all of her swords dancing dangerously around her. "Now, release my friends, or your life is forfeit and they're released anyway."

Her quiet, calm voice sent shudders down Evergreen's spine once more, before she gave in, her frightened glance nodding, before Erza jabbed her pointed hand into Evergreen's face, causing the girl to screw her eyes shut. "Now, where is Laxus hiding."

The woman put her hands over her head as she slid down the wall, curling into a ball, "H-He's in th-the Cathedral!" She exclaimed quickly, withdrawing in on herself.

Erza looked at the woman on the floor, nodded and left.

* * *

><p>A light filled the beer hall as the girls lined up on the stage glowed and suddenly fell, very human and very not stone.<p>

Looking at the faces of the prettiest of Fairy Tail, Sakura suddenly felt extreme jealousy. Nearly every Fairy Tail girl had big boobs. Cana, Erza, Mirjane, Bisca, that Evergreen Bitch, even two of the new rookies had huge boobs. Only one girl, a blue haired rune-writer, had smaller boobs than her, and for that she was eternally grateful, but the girl was still young, she'd probably grow big boobs someday.

Standing with her fellow Dragon Slayers, she waited for Levi to rewrite to the runes. That way, the three of them could pass, either that or simply destroy the rune way into nothing and not have to worry about anything at all, but nothing was ever that easy.

And now thanks to Natsu and Gajeels talking of the about the tale of the Tortoise and the Hare, Dragon Slayers could now pass through unhindered, and Makarov would stay hear and keep tabs on how everyone was doing.

Sakura immediately raced off to go find Laxus, racing through the rooftops, as there was no way Fried would know that she could travel on roof tops, and if he did, that meant he was a creepy, mole-faced stalker who needed to get a life or get laid. Probably both. She grimaced at her thoughts, Tsunade and Kakashi were NOT good influences for an impression teen. **Late, Had a horrible habit of making up horse-shit retarded excuses for being late, Lazy, Read smut in public, No Shame in boozing/gambling habits/being late/or the excuses for being so late, Hated work, Drank booze constantly, Beat up irritating people, Had the worst gambling habits of the century accompanied by the biggest losing streak in the entirety of the entire shinobi continent, and both were extremely hazardous to ones health when said smut, booze, and lottery tickets were stolen away or hidden by either Naruto or Shizune. **

Well, she certainly could've turned out worse, waaay worse. She cleared her thoughts and focused on her task. Finding Laxus. But damnit! Why the hell did Magnolia have to be so big! She _could _send of Kage Bunshin… but that would get _real _screwy with all of the rune traps hanging around, technicalities might jump in, and that would definitely not be good.

She would have to do it the old fashioned way, jump from rooftop to rooftop and see what she could find.

* * *

><p>Gajeel scoffed in annoyance, looking around the street below from his vantage point. He actually wouldn't be surprised if that fucktard Laxus was sitting in a cottage just barely within the Magnolia city limits, laughing his fucktard ass off as they all ran around looking for said ass while he sat around thinking he was the shit.<p>

He moved forward a couple of rooftops and over one row and continued his scan, lest he get caught in a rune trap. He glowered in annoyance, he wanted nothing more than to go home, go to bed, and wake up the next day and find that blond bastard off on a long-term mission that was practically suicide, yes, that though made him smile.

It would be nice if he mysteriously wound up dead the night before because his ribcage turned into dust, or was smashed into dust by Iron Pillar of the Dragon… *Whistling*. It might be too obvious though, and he'd probably end up with a permanent limp due to the high voltage attacks he'd be hit with in Laxus' dying moments.

Thinking for just a minute, weighing out the pros and cons, Gajeel decided it'd actually be worth it. He shook the thoughts of killing Laxus out of his head and instead focused on finding the blonde man.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared down Bisklow, the knight-like man letting his long tongue drip out of his mouth disgustingly, a wide smirk on his face. Lucy, creeped out, glared at the man, disgust registering on her features.<p>

How dare this man do this to her nakama? How dare he pit them against each other for his own gain? She scoffed irritably, her fingers lightly gliding over her keys. Her chocolate eyes stared down at the visor on the man's face. No way she would lose against this jerk, even if she had to call forth the spirit king, or if she had to multi-summon.

She brought out a key, "Gate of the Archer I open thee…"

The man watched.

"Saggitarus!"

* * *

><p>Laxus looked around the spacious Cathedral, the carpet leading up to an altar, benches sat on either side of the carpeted strip and the candles ahead weren't even lit. Stained glass windows let in colorful beams of light.<p>

He scoffed, those fairy tail weaklings were probably fighting one another right now, and he was sure no one would find him in here. Laxus thought back to when the pink haired woman arrived. He remembered that she had come home to see stone carvings of her friends and rookies, and she looked so angry.

Laxus smirked, the pixie was entertaining, and she was obviously strong. But he remembered that when she was a kid, she was so quiet, and passive, except around him, she had a nasty temper, but it really was a shame because so did he and he was as much as an unyielding mule-headed and easily enraged as she was.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yo! Little pixie brat!" <strong>__A younger Laxus glared at the girl who was sitting in his favorite spot in the Fairy Tail beer hall. __**"Where the hell do you think you're sitting? This is my seat." **__He declared, causing exotically green eyes to look back into his own icy blue. He said exotic because green eyes weren't exactly common in Fiore, not to mention pink hair, although Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane had white hair, the only person he could think off that had similar hair color was that old forest bitch Porlyusica, the healer. _

_She blinked, __**"I'm sorry." **__He smirked as he thought she was about to get up and move out of his seat and graciously allow him to sit in his little corner, but… she didn't. She went back to reading a book written in a writing that was extremely foreign to him. Like a combinations between the Fioranese characters and the ancient rune writings Fried used. _

_He growled. __**"Why not?" **__He said, __**"All you're doing is reading, go read outside or do something else." **__Laxus was trying to keep his temper, he really was, but it was just no use whatsoever, it was slipping and he was going to electrify this brat and _then _she would leave him _alone.

"_**Actually, I like reading," **__She turned towards him, __**"All you have to do is go to the exact opposite of where I am, it's technically the same, besides you're name ain't here so I'm staying." **__God, she was annoying. _

_Lightning cracked and whipped around Laxus, he grinned when he noticed her eyes flash in unadulterated fear of it. The high voltage electricity rushed towards her, and her eyes widened in fear of his awesomeness. But the lightning circled her, jumping a hair's breadth from her skin yet never touching her. It was almost as if her will was interfering with his ability to control his magic. _

_The element soon died out and Laxus felt irritation rise like bile in his chest. His rage was clouding his vision. But he realized that wasn't the least bit rage filled, he was simply agitated, so why was he furious? (Not furious per say, but close enough. It was more of a combination of frustration, irritation, and agitation). He looked down in his red induced haze to see the little girl with the pixie stature standing on the bench, her fists clenched, her eyes held no luster, meaning that her vision was clouded. _

_No words were spoken as more electricity jumped in between them, never touching either the girl nor Laxus himself. One word was uttered, amidst growling and hissing exchanged between them. Feral eyes clashed and __**"No." **__came from the young girl's mouth, the lightning intensified. _

_He growled real low, deep, a warning in their bestial fight for dominance. Laxus, his rational mind long gone with the torrent of rage filled emotions that were definitely not his, leaned into her face, her twelve year old face, his nineteen year old one looming above hers, nose to nose, forehead to forehead as they tried to get the other to back down as they snarled at each other like rabid dogs.__**"Listen here brat." **__Laxus growled, __**"I want that seat and you're gonna give it to me." **_

"_**No." **__For some reason their rage intensified. _

"_**LAXXUSSSS! FIGHT ME!" **__A voice called and a pink haired boy jumped towards the blond man, who turned and directed the lightning around the quarreling couple towards the pink haired boy without abandon. The torrent of shocking element surrounded the boy and fried him. He dropped away and Laxus smirked as the haze disappeared, but when he turned back, his spot was empty and the girl was taking a mission with Erza._

* * *

><p>Fried stared at Mirajane as magical power swirled around her, white hair rising and never falling, normally docile and doe-like expression turning hard and cruel. Her dress into a one piece, she used Satan Soul.<p>

His rune wings held him afloat, but her torn black wings gave her an advantage. Her face twisted into a scowl that didn't do her eyes justice, they were empty, angry, unmoved. He felt fear take over, but he began to write rune scriptures and readied his assault on the white haired female.

She may be S-classed, the demon Mirajane, but he was still part of the Thunder God Tribe and there was no way he would lose, he simply couldn't fair Laxus.

Cana Alberona and Elfman lay some ways away, and Juvia, burnt beyond repair, lay brokenly some ways away from them. He looked back up to see her move, he, hurriedly began to conjure rune scriptures.

* * *

><p>The doors of the cathedral opened and Laxus snapped out of his memories and turned to stare at the large cathedral doors opened, revealing a masked figure. Mystogan stood before him. Laxus smirked, he was going to take this chance to fight Mystogan.<p>

"You, know, there are many questions about whose the strongest in Fairy Tail, Mystogan." He taunted.

The mystery man walked forward, stopping a distance away from the blond. "I have no care for such trivial matters and no interest in finding the answer. I'm merely here to fight you and tell you to stop this foolishness."

Laxus laughed, "But this," He gestured around him, "my friend, is where all the fun is at, I was hoping that you would show your face, I've been dying to fight you for quite some time."

Mystogan brought a hand up to one of his five staffs. "Then you shall witness the like of magic at which you've never seen it before." He warned, brown eyes watching his opponent carefully.

Laxus laughed.

But as he was about to say something, Sakura, the pixie chick, burst in through a stained glass window of a woman dying, light filtering in. Her eyes were lacking their luster as she gave a guttural roar of rage. "LAAAAXUSSSS!" She screeched, landing in a crouch befit of a predator of trained skill. No sound was made upon her landing.

Tendrils, white in color, of light whipped around her, refracting and forming multiples of color around her, bursting with energy. He smirked, shrugging her off, though he could feel her raw emotions running through her and into him. The will to protect, the desire to kill all who stood before her, the rage for those who made her have to fight, the sorrow of having to kill, and the need to destroy anything who threatened her family.

He felt his body freeze as more emotions flowed into him.

"_**Sasuke, I love you with all my heart!" **Desperation_

"_**Tch Annoying."** Hopelessness_

"_**SAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEE!" **Anger_

"_**Don't worry Sakura, I'll bring him back to the village! I promise." **Guilt_

"_**Forehead girl, look how strong you've gotten." **Happiness_

"_**Sakura, Thank you." **Heartbreak_

"_**Little girl, you die today!" **Fear_

"_**Sakura, a medic nin has to keep evasion in their minds at all time." **Determination_

"_**Sakura-san, another successful surgery, you truly are her apprentice."** Pride_

"_**S-Sakura, c-could y-you sp-spar w-w-with me?" **Will _

"_**Sakura! Don't fight Sasuke, go get help!" **Rage_

"_**NO! I will fight with you guys! I refuse to be left behind again!" **Determination_

"_**Tch. Fine…" **Hopelessness_

"_**Still** **weak." **Heartbreak_

"_**I don't care if I'm weak. AS LONG AS I'M STRONG ENOUGH IN THE EYES OF MY FRIENDS I DON'T CARE IF I'M THE WEAKEST LINK!" ** Strength_

"_**You die now." **Rage_

"_**I dare you to kill me." **Defiance_

"_**NOOO! SAKURRRAAAAA!" **Frustration_

"_**DON'T DO THIS!" **Irritation_

"_**Iie, I have to do this." **Willpower_

"_**Tch." **Anger_

"_**My child, to have fought so long and so hard for the sake of your friends, you're safe here, now, stop crying and turn to face the future that is looming in front of you." **Protect - Safety_

"_**Hai, Astrapima." **Comfort_

Laxus found himself once more in the cathedral, staring down Mystogan, Sakura seemed to be gathering herself from the strange experience that they had shared, and while she was gathering himself, he waited for Mystogan to attack, but the man seemed to be watching them in a silent awe, like he had heard what memories Laxus had heard.

Sakura could feel sweat drip down her temple as she felt a torrent of emotions building within her as she relived the memories of her life before. Swallowing thickly as tears pricked her eyes, she could still feel the burns that littered her stomach and back from the Chidori Nagashi that had impaled her.

_**Sakura, for one so mature, you are incredibly young, to have gone through such ordeals. I have almost nothing left to teach you, except the secret Dragon Slayer Techniques, I hope that you can learn those is some amount of time and overcome your fear. Good night, I'll see you soon, young one. **_

_Astrapima…_ Sakura looked down and clenched her fists. She sighed, letting magic energy gather in her body, building it up. Tendrils of light gathered around her as she sucked in a shuddering breath, tears pricking her eyes.

Silence reigned in her ears as she dug within herself, knowing that if she couldn't overcome this obstacle, couldn't at least help in the defeat of Laxus, then she would be useless. So this was for her family. Past AND present.

"**HIDENKOU RYUU NO HOUKOU!" **She yelled as Laxus found himself open for attack. The beam of light was blinding and entwined with electricity. Learning it as only a true dragon slayer could. Even if the attack itself had electricity in it, she did not learn how to use electricity, she only learned the attacks of light, which were plenty, but she did not have the element in her grasp. The beam, bright as the sun, hit Laxus, he was engulfed, but when the attack subsided, he was smirking and unharmed.

Sakura glared at him, her rage building. Why hadn't her attacked worked? There must've been something done, although she didn't know how it would affect _him _since it was technically still his element. He turned, and her vision began to get cloudy around the edges again, her rage, and the way her chakra was heavier than magic, was reacting to rage, ever since the blade of Sasori ran her through, her chakra had been sensitive to her emotions, but thankfully, no one here could sense chakra. But it was intensifying her emotions a lot, like a catalyst to her eventual emotions.

She scowled, _That rune wall was irritating, but dammit this man just needs to get his ass kicked. _Her thoughts caused the chakra to build up her rage. Was this how normal people got? Back in Konoha, mostly everyone (except select few) were extremely passive, and almost never got to the point of seeing red. It was the way they had been raised, to never show weakness, she guessed that was Sasori's target, the poison caused the charkra to catalyze and fuel her emotions so that she would have more weakness on the battlefield.

A parting gift to ruin her career, for killing him. Sakura could feel her temper rising, but could do absolutely nothing about it, she'd have to find Porlyusica and ask her for some medicine to placate her temper somewhat.

Her vision had finally clouded over and the rational part in which Sakura truly inhabited was gone, and all it left was her ability to use Magic, Chakra, muscle memory, and basic instinct that was ingrained into Sakura's head. She could feel herself moving, but she couldn't see wear, she could only use her other senses.

Erza and Natsu arrived in the cathedral, Mystogan was just landing from an attack, Laxus was smirking, and Sakura was standing a little ways away, gather more magical energy, her lack luster emeralds focusing on the two newcomers.

Erza watched as Sakura roared and slammed her fists together, bringing a loud BANG and causing a shockwave to reel towards them, causing hair to blow. "**HIDENKOU RYUU NO KUROGANE GENKOTSU!" **She roared, tendrils of light flowing into her right fist and crawling up her arm, encasing it in blinding white, refractions causing a rainbow affect around it. It swirled and looked incredibly dangerous as Sakura as she jumped and let her fist reel.

Again, it hit's it's mark and Sakura let out a hiss of rage as Lazus smirked at her, "You wanna go, pixie chick?" He growled, feeling the strong emotions rising like bile in his chest, and his vision cloud over.

She gave a guttural grunt and growled, baring her teeth, sharpened, into a snarl, nose wrinkling slightly as she glared at him with sightless eyes as his own vision became cloudy. He growled right back at her, Lightning, hissing and crackling, whipped around them in a torrent of energy as Sakura's burning, searing, stinging, bright white light tendrils began swirling in a whirlwind around them.

The two of them could feel their rage beginning to rise as the fought within the energy encasing them. Sakura was slashing and snapping, but Laxus had size and power, the two bit, clawed, scratched, punched, grappled kicked, choked, anything for dominance.

They never broke eye contact with one another. Staring the other down. This was ongoing, it was just now it had escalated to a conflict that was going to be. The torrent of energy increased with their emotions.

Lightning cracked and attacked the others, causing them to scatter, Mystogan who dodged wrongly, ended up with his face gear burned off, disappearing in ashes at the lightning burnt it, causing Erza and Natsu's eyes to widen in surprise, astonishment, and anger.

"Jellal!" Erza asked, brown eyes wide, tears streaking down her right cheek, out of her real eye.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jellal?" Natsu yelled, his eyes focusing on the blue haired man, the distinct tattoo over his left eye enough to show that he was, in fact, Jellal.

"I am not Jellal, I may share the same face as him, but I will never be him. I have heard of him, and I would never commit such heinous crimes." Erza and Natsu tried to comment but the man gave a smile, "Now, I leave him," He looked over at the blonde man grappling the pink haired woman in the tornado of lightning and light, "in your hands, you guys are the only ones who can take him on and win." He left, walking calmly out the doors of the cathedral that he had walked through nearly twenty minutes before, Natsu and Erza watching him as he left.

Erza looked over at Natsu, "What are we going to do about them?" She looked over at Sakura, who was currently biting into Laxus' shoulder.

Natsu shrugged, "We could stop them, but there are weird lacrimas around the city, it smells fishy." To accent his point, he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Erza looked thoughtfully at Laxus, "There's no way he would allow them to be destroyed easily, and there's about two hundred of them, we only have eight minutes." She looked off to the side, out the open cathedral doors. "I think he's using Body-Link magic to ensure that the lacrimas go off. Those Lacrimas have to be destroyed."

Natsu looked over at her, "I'll take care of him," He jerked his thumb towards the blonde man, age twenty four, grappling with a seventeen year old girl half his size and barely winning. Erza nodded at the salmon haired dragon slayer before turning and running out the door.

She was a couple of feet out the doors when Natsu's voice called, "Erza, remember," She turned, "You're life wasn't saved to be thrown away." Erza smiled and nodded, before jogging away, the bells on her Thunder Empress Armor swaying in the wind.

When she disappeared, Natsu turned, only to have to quickly sidestep another bout of lightning heading his way. He looked at the maelstrom in contemplation, he had to get in there and separate the two of them, and then pummel Laxus.

Grinning as he thought a solution, a less than favorable one but a solution nonetheless, he pounded his hands together and grinned, dark green eyes alight in excitement. "Alright, I'm getting fired up!" He roared, and with another bestial roar, he let his inner dragon take over, and let his rational mind take a quick sleep.

Roaring once more, Natsu threw himself into the fray, battling through the two elements, and tackled Laxus, bowling him over, causing the two of them to role. Sakura glared and made her way towards the two fighting males, hands gripping their necks she threw them apart before lunging and sinking her teeth into Laxus' shoulder.

By now, all rational parts of their minds are deep hidden within their consciousness as their animalistic bestiality of dragons reigned supreme, but deep down, Sakura was grumbling to her Inner, "_**That Rune wall was so fucking irritating."**_

Inner agreed before grinning and looking at something on the inky ground of the deepest part of Sakura's mind, **"Oh look, a peanut." **Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you all for reading the second installment of Fairy Tails and Pixie Ninjas. Now some of you might be wondering about the strange conclusions I drew. I figure that Sakura, while most definitely having remnants of Sasori's nullified poison in her system, I figured that as it circulated through her system, that it would form a new metal based compound that would catalyze her emotions and cause her chakra to intensify them, and in addition to being a Dragon Slayer now, and how they seem to have the ability to share their emotions on a small scale lever, I figured that this would've intensified that to a much larger scale. <strong>

**I know it's not likely, but I figured that it would be possibly, I mean, really, and I also figured that this would allow inert telepathy to those who are sharing your emotions, though that's only if you're still semi-rational and are thinking of certain memories, memory sharing, which is why Laxus was tormented by the voices of Sakura's past, though they didn't have any effect on him, Mystogan, well that's a secret that will be revealed when we get to the Edolas part of the story~ **

**I'm glad I got so many readers for this story, and please review, it can be anonymous, I think I have that turned on, I like to know what everyone thinks of my story because I can always edit and make changes and make the story to where it is enjoyable for everyone to read. **

**Hidenkou Ryuu no Houkou **_**- **_**Light-Lightning Dragon's Roar**

**Hidenkou Ryuu no Kurogan Genkotsu - ****Light-Lighning Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Thank you for reading, **

**YEEEHAWWW!  
>Sayonara~ <strong>


End file.
